


i’m selfish, i’m obscene

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Casual Relationship, M/M, No wives/no kids AU, hook ups and hidden feelings, very loose song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: Rhett knows this is supposed to be casual, but can’t help but let where Link goes get in his head(loosely based on/inspired by Genghis Khan by Miike Snow)





	i’m selfish, i’m obscene

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes a family is you and the 500 words of a fic you don’t remember writing at 1am. 
> 
> I always got rhinky vibes from the song Genghis Khan so I guess I finally caved and wrote it. I took my liberties, so be kind 💕

Rhett knew he had no right to question who Link was spending his nights with. This fling they had was meant to be causal, something to get them off and on their way. Stress relief at best, they’d vowed not to let their history get in the way of what they’d begun.

 

It has started easy enough, hands roaming after a few too many beers shared in the comfort of Rhett’s apartment. Link broke the tension, kissing Rhett hard and fast, promising to forget about it when he sobered up in the morning. Clothes strewn across the floor and the sound of unrelenting pleasure passed in a haze, the morning bringing a realization, an apology, and a promise.

 

A promise that they could have this whenever they wanted, but never make any more of it. It would complicate everything to get in too deep, running their business and their friendship alike. The friendliness and causal feel of Good Mythical Morning would dissipate on the threshold of the set, their office becoming another realm of surfaces they’d found several ways to defile.

 

Rhett had everything he needed in his hookup with Link, he got off and he got to spend more of his waking moments with his best friend with newly added benefits. Years of denial of his lust for Link blossoming before him sufficed any thrill he could further chase.

 

Link took casual seriously and continued to date outside of their arrangement. Too many nights ended up rushed, Link off on any number of meetups and hookups that he’d share the dirty details of with Rhett in the morning. It felt intentional the way Link would watch Rhett get riled at how he would describe his escapades. It made Rhett dizzy to think of Link in someone else’s bed, writhing around the way he had with Rhett just hours earlier.

 

Rhett started going out of his way to ruin dates, coercing Link into one more beer so he couldn’t drive or working his way down Link’s torso after he’d try to leave so soon after climaxing, Rhett making it so good that Link couldn’t deny him. It was selfish, but Rhett felt a secret sense of entitlement to Link. He’d worked nearly three decades to make this happen and he wasn’t so willing to let someone else have their share. Link had made a habit of never seeing the same person twice, confusing Rhett further as to why he had let this level of their relationship go on for so long.

 

This particular time they hadn’t seen each other all week and by Friday Rhett was ready to ravage Link. He’d been teased all day, Link spouting off about the hookup he’d had the night before, watching the effect it had on Rhett. Link’s movements were driving him up a wall, his tight jeans hugging his ass just the right way every single time he bent over to grab something. Rhett didn’t miss the arch of his back everytime he’d lean over someone’s desk to peek in on editing.

 

5:00pm rolled around and Rhett was ready to lose it. They’d walked out to Link’s car as he’d drive that day, Link spouting off about the nastiness of the food they’d consumed while filming earlier. It all flowed through Rhett’s ears, his mind already on what he’d do to Link when they got to his house.

 

Link didn’t attempt to feign innocence at all, pulling into Rhett’s driveway when they’d arrived. They didn’t speak, going directly for Rhett’s door, the older man fumbling for his keys. Link pulled Rhett against him immediately upon shutting the door, eager to get started after the torture of teasing but not touching all day. Link rarely let on how much he wanted Rhett all hours of the day, not wanting to grow more attached than he already dangerously was.

 

“Bed, Link, c’mon” Rhett mumbled against Link’s lips, not wanting to break away from him, but wanting to enjoy every inch of Link spread out against his king sized mattress.

 

Link obliged, hands still roaming as they walked the short distance to Rhett’s room, Link automatically laying on the bed, throwing his clothes to the floor with fervor. Rhett followed suit, stripping down and taking control over the now naked man in front of him, pinning his arms above his head and bringing them back into a sloppy kiss. Rhett worked his way down Link’s jaw, moving to his neck to leave marks along his collarbone. Link moaned, chasing away the anxiety the marks would leave when he’d get ready to be on camera tomorrow. These thoughts could wait, all he could focus on was the slow, languid build up of pleasure Rhett was delivering to him.

 

It was hard in these moments not to spill everything out to Link, let _I love you_ slip out past his lips in the throes of passion. The way Link gave himself over to Rhett completely in these moments made feelings he’d tried to push down attempt to rise to the surface. But he knew a good thing when he had it, and he wasn’t ready to this with feelings.

 

He much preferred Link like this, blissed out, begging him _don’t stop, just like that, yesyesyes._ Link was his and only his in this moment, his phone blowing up with other men lining up to fill this spot forgotten and so far from Link’s mind.

 

The rare nights link would stay were Rhett’s favorite, taking the edge the post coital bliss gave him, cuddling up to Link as they feel asleep, pressing sleepy kisses into his shoulder. They’d untangle in the morning, driving into work and banter with ease as if the previous night hadn’t happened. They’d exchange knowing glances and smirks during the day to breach their arrangement into reality, if only for fleeting moments.

 

One day Rhett would crack, finally make up his mind and let it all come out. But for now he was sated, knowing he had Link within his reach, accessible to him like no one else.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @youdidinthedark if you wanna holler at me 
> 
> (also the missing link ch 7 is almost done, hold me to it being out by the end of the week )


End file.
